


Scared

by Tommyboy



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-08
Updated: 2010-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-06 00:09:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy





	Scared

Scared

Within the first week of Blair and Jim's new relationship a short passage in Blair's Journal.

September 28th

What should I be scared of? I mean should I be scared of the fact that Jim loves me, or that he's a guy? Can I do it, allow myself to be penetrated like that? I know he said we are going to work on other things, acts, but eventually he wants to take me like that.

Can I submit to this, the thought of him behind me and bringing his cock and doing that, I can't imagine it

** -- ** --  
Month later weeks later  
Jim and (now) Blair's bedroom in the loft

"I want you to lie on your back Chief."

Jim asked me to lie back on our bed; he looked like he had something he wanted to show me. He has a gleam in his eye.

"Spread your legs." I did so still wondering what he was up to.

He showed me a slender item, just a little bigger than my finger width that had a plump ending.

I watched as he lubed it up and saw him reach down between my legs. "Lift your legs up." I complied. I felt the tip of at my anus and then he slid it up into me, the base holding it in place.

Jim moved back and I let my legs down. I felt the twinge. Jim moved forward and held himself up over me. "How's it feeling?" he asked.

I really couldn't feel it, "okay."

He carefully lowered himself, letting me take on his weight. I loved full body hugs.

We started kissing which instantly took on more when our cocks were rubbing against each other. Jim knew how to get me stoked; he brought a hand to my pierced nipple tugging on the hoop. How I hate it when he does that. I can't think.

I start rocking against him. Our cocks rubbing, leaking their cum. I lift my hips up then down and I feel something inside. I drive up again against him and back and I feel it.

Jim kisses my neck and whispers, "You feel it?"

I nod. Jim keeps rubbing against me and I feel the thing in me, rubbing inside me. God, what's happening?

I close my eyes, I'm panting, wondering if this will go on, I need something, I want to go on.

Jim kisses me then pulls up. I open my eyes to see him looking down at me. "Let go."

"I'm scared." I whisper.

"I'm here. I won't let anything happen to you."

I'm about to come, I feel like a live wire, each movement brings a shock to my groin. Jim moves and takes me free nipple into his mouth and sucks and nibbles on it.

I cry out and come between us. My body shutters, I feel lost, I can't breath, I can't reach. I scream, "Jim," and I feel him, holding me. I finally look at see him, my love. I reach up and pull him down for a kiss.

"Is that how it feels?" I ask.

Jim took him in his arms and held him close. "It feels even better. Just you wait."

Two more months to go, I don't know if I'll make it.


End file.
